A power trowel is a piece of construction equipment that is commonly to apply a smooth finish to concrete slabs. The power trowel can weight in excess of three-hundred pounds, which can create many difficulties when transporting the power trowel to different locations. For instance, a power trowel loaded onto the back of a work truck must be transported to the particular area where the concrete work is to take place. Normally, two to three construction workers must act in concert to maneuver and transport the heavy power trowel from place-to-place, due in large part to the interfering, round-blade cage coupled with the overall weight of the device. Because more than one worker must be present to transport the power trowel, a single worker cannot be sent to a jobsite to finish the concrete slabs; an additional worker must be sent along to help transport the power trowel from the truck to the concrete slab. Construction companies must pay for the extra worker simply to help maneuver and transport the power trowel. Even if more than one worker is present at the jobsite, the operator of the power trowel must ask another worker to cease working on a different task to assist in the moving and transporting of the power trowel.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a load transporting device that accommodates the blade cage of a power trowel, yet provides load support for the weight of the power trowel so as to facilitate easy transport of the power trowel by a single user.